


It's 11:11, Make a wish.

by badshewolf



Series: Stopless love- Chansoo week 2017 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kid!Sehun, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parents!Chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badshewolf/pseuds/badshewolf
Summary: And maybe the way they became a family wasn't happy at all, but it didn't mean it had to end like that.





	It's 11:11, Make a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> My last entry for chansoo week ♥ it was nice being part of it ♥ Chansoo is the best ♥

**Chansoo Week Day 5- Wishes/Regret.**

 

Chanyeol softly caresses the black hair of the child between his legs, he sighs in content and smiles as the child moves to look at him.

“Appa when is Dad coming back?” Sehun says and yawns cutely showing all of his teeth.

Chanyeol coos at his son and pinches his cheeks softly, he looks at the clock on the wall, _9:35_ it reads and then looks back at his son “Soon baby why don't you sleep and then in the morning we'll have him all for ourselves?” 

Sehun strongly shakes his head and pouts “Nooo, I want to see Dad now, he promised to make an 11:11 with me” 

The adult just chuckles at his son and bows down a bit to kiss his nose.

“Then sleep until he comes and I promise to wake you up when he does, ok? Do you trust Appa?”

Sehun nods his head and lets himself be lifted by his father and tucked in his bed, a white fluffy dog jumps on the bed and the child smiles and scoots over so they're cuddling.

“Ok Vivi will take care of you till Dad arrives ok, meanwhile Toben and I will be waiting for him and we'll come to wake you when he does, alright?” his father says as the black dog at his feet waves his tail excitedly.

Sehun nods and quickly falls asleep, seemingly tired from waiting for his Dad.

Chanyeol stares at his sleeping son with a big smile plastered on his face.

The way Sehun came into their lives might have been filled with sad things but that doesn't mean they have to end with them.

Chanyeol worked as preschool teacher when he first met the little boy, he was in a corner far from his other classmates and refused to talk to anyone.

That made the elder very worried, so he decided to talk to him, at first the little boy was reluctant to talk to him, but as the human sunshine Park Chanyeol is, he ended laughing with his teacher and gained confidence to go play with the other kids.

For months Chanyeol kept talking to Sehun and the kid quickly became his favorite, he knew that as a teacher he shouldn't have one. But Sehun was a different case, he just felt connected to the child and couldn't explain why.

It all fell into place when one day Sehun’s mother came to pick him up, she looked way more tired than ever and very pale, when she was going to get Sehun’s backpack she fell to the ground, the taller male quickly went to her aid and took her to the school nursery.

All this while a small Sehun cried and clenched his little fists.

Sehun’s mother was sick, she had a terminal illness that was making her everyday weaker, she had even stopped working because of it, soon she wouldn't be able to take care of little Sehun.

She was a single mother, left by Sehun’s biological father when she was still pregnant. Her family left her alone too, claiming she was shameless and removed her from their inheritance.

So when she found herself sick and dying she turned to the only person she and Sehun had.

That was Sehun’s dear teacher : Park Chanyeol.

When Oh Sun Hee was taken to the hospital after she fainted at school, she grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and whispered to him to take care of her son.

So he did, he took the kid home, washed and fed him, let him play with his puppy Toben and hugged and assured him his mother would be alright every time the little boy cried.

When Kyungsoo arrived his home later that evening he found his husband hugging a crying child on their bedroom.

He knew Chanyeol better than to ask questions right away, so he just kissed his forehead and went to sleep on the couch, his husband will explain it all in the morning.

And so he did, he explained everything to Kyungsoo, how Sehun’s mother was dying and how they got no one else, how he felt connected to the kid and how he needed to protect him.

Kyungsoo just hugged his crying husband and told him Sehun could stay with them for how long he needed.

In that same morning Kyungsoo and Sehun met.

Kyungsoo then understood what his husband meant when he said he felt connected to the child and felt the need to protect him, because he felt the same.

Sehun was a calm and neaty kid, he was so well mannered and still managed to be the cutest thing ever.

Kyungsoo could tell that he was carrying a lot of baggage for such a young age as well, he is a psychologist he should know.

Everyday they were allowed to, Chanyeol took Sehun to visit Sun Hee, making the boy spend all the time he still had with his mother.

Sehun didn't came alone, he came with a white fluffy dog named Vivi.

“It means alive” the little boy had said, “He is helping me and mom to keep alive”.

The couple's hearts dropped to their guts when they heard the small child talk like that, and both of them hugged him.

Vivi got along with Toben very well, and he was always around the child, protecting him, keeping him company and waiting for him when he was away.

After five months of fighting Oh Sun Hee gave up.

Not before asking the couple that had been selfless taking care of her son to continue to do it for her.

On Oh Sun Hee’s will was written very clear As Oh Sehun’s tutors: Park Chanyeol and husband Do Kyungsoo.

Two months after Sun Hee’s death, Sehun started calling them Appa and Dad.

Five months after they filed papers to get Sehun’s adoption legally.

On Sehun’s fifth birthday, the first without his mother with him, he wished just for one thing.

“I wish Mom is happy in heaven because I'm happy here” 

There was not a single dry eye on the small decorated living room.

“You know Sehunnie, you don't have to wait till your birthday to make a wish” Kyungsoo had told him that night when they were tucking the boy in.

“Really Dad?” the little boy asked and his eyes shined up.

“Yes baby, everyday at _11:11_ you can make a wish, and the universe will grant it to you” the older one said as his husband was smiling while picking toys from the ground.

“Appa what hour is it now?” the little boy asked his father excited.

“Oh well it's _11:09_ , we have two more minutes, how about the four of us cuddle till it's time for wishing” Chanyeol said grabbing Toben to put him in the bed next to Vivi and Sehun, and ushered his husband to come closer.

And so the small family hugged and then when the clock struck _11:11_ they wished for Oh Sun Hee's happiness.

****

The sound of the door made the little black dog on Chanyeol’s lap perk up.

When he opened the door Kyungsoo was met with the view of his husband half asleep on the couch with one of their dogs.

He smiled as he made a line to get to where the two were resting.

“Am I too late?” he asked as he scratches the dog behind his ear.

Chanyeol looks at his wrist watch _10:45_ and smiles “You made it just in time” he said and kissed him on the lips, long and deep.

“What did you and Sehunnie did today?” Kyungsoo asked his husband as he changed into his sleeping clothes.

“Oh we went to the Kim’s house today, you know what your son told me?” The elder huffed.

“What did he say?” the younger asked with a small smile plastered on his face as he already knew where this was going.

“He said he was gonna marry Jongin! Like us Soo! Can you believe it! He's only eight Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol said dramatically.

Kyungsoo just chuckled at his husband's jealousy of their son.

“Kyungsoo this is not a matter of laughing! What if Jongin takes my baby away!” 

“Our baby” he corrected “ And Jongin is only eight as well, he won't take no one away from us” he said as he circled his husband's waist.

“At least not for another eight years” he said and that gained him a slap on his shoulder from his husband.

He laughed and kissed Chanyeol once again.

“Come on babe, we have wishes to make, tomorrow it's an important day” he said and nuzzled his nose against his husband's neck.

Tomorrow after three long years they would finally be officially and legally Oh Sehun’s parents.

After many ups and downs in the way, their and Sun Hee's wish was finally becoming true, full circle true.

They walked hand in hand to the little boy's room and entered softly, their son was soundly sleeping and it was a torture to his parents wake him up, but they made a promise to him and to the little boy an _11:11_ was sacred.

“Sehunnie, dad is here” Kyungsoo said softly as he kissed the boy's forehead.

Sehun turned a bit and then slowly opened his eyes.

His eyes grew bigger and bolted from the bed to hug his dad's neck.

“Daaaad, I missed you” he said as the adult hug him tightly.

“ I missed you too baby” Kyungsoo said as he kissed the back of his son's head.

The little boy giggled and then he looked at his father and said “Appa! What time is it!” 

Chanyeol smiled and looked at his watch _11:05._

“We have five minutes, Who's in for a family hug till wishing time?” he said and opened his arms wide.

Both his son and husband hugged him instantly, while the dogs found a space between them making them laugh together.

Then it was _11:11_.

“Ok Sehunnie, wishing time, close your eyes and wish hard” Kyungsoo said holding both his son and his husband's hands.

Sehun closed his eyes really hard and said “I wish for mommy to know that I'm happy and that Vivi is happy too, and that I love her a lot” he said making both adults smile and maybe shed a tear or two.

“What about you Appa, what did you wish for” he asked.

Chanyeol smiled and caressed his son cheek.

“ I have nothing else to wish for, all my wishes already came true” he said and gripped his husband's hands tighter.

“ I have everything I wished for too” Kyungsoo said and kissed his husband's hand and then kissed the little boy's forehead.

And maybe the way they became a family wasn't happy at all, but it didn't mean it had to end like that.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual please leave a comment or/and a kudos if you like this ♥ all the love ♥


End file.
